Broken
by SkyLight342
Summary: What happens to Katara and Aang after they get married? What were some hardships they went through? This story is all about the hardest thing they went through together. Not even knowing what the other did until they see each other after about a month of being apart.
1. It All Started With a Child

****DISCLAIMER****  
**I DO NOT OWN A:TLA NOR THESE CHARACTERS!**

Aang put his hand on Katara's belly. He could feel that something was not right. "Katara? What's wrong!" She doubled over in pain "No-ahhhhg! Don't- touch- me!" Aang looked at his wife in horror. She was six months pregnant, she shouldn't be in pain.

"Mommy?" Their oldest, Kaya, had heard Katara screaming. "Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

Aang turned to the little girl, "Mommy is very sick, I need you to go and find Hana and stay with her." Aang watched as Kaya left to find his acolyte.

Aang looked down and saw Katara bleeding heavily from her vagina. He prayed to the spirits to protect his wife.

A member of the White Lotus ran in. It was Kurruk; he was the resident healer when Katara was out of commission. Aang ran over to him, fear etched on every inch of his face. "Aang I need you leave so I can work," The man opened up a pouch on his side and started to work.

Aang left the room. He walked down in a haze. He found himself crying harder than he had ever before. He prayed that the baby was ok. He prayed that Katara was ok. He prayed for his youngest child Bumi, who had just had his second birthday, that he would not be afraid. He prayed for Kaya, for she had seen too much. Aang rubbed his shaved head worried about what was happening.

An hour later, Kurruk came out of the room. Aang stood up. Kurruk's face was sad. The news was not good, "Katara's fine, your daughter… I'm sorry there was nothing that I could do." Aang held his head down low, "It was a girl?" Kurruk nodded, he put a hand of Aang's shoulder. Aang walked pass the healer to where his wife was laying in bed. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was drenched with sweat. "Katara? Are you alright?"

"Aang!" Katara sat up and reached out her arms as her husband ran to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I lost her!" she sobbed

Aang ran to his wife and held her tight. He felt his shoulder become wet with tears. "Sweetheart it's alright! This is just something that happens sometimes." Aang looked over and saw a small bundle with the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols lying on top of it. "Is that her?" Katara nodded. Aang picked up the bundle and opened it revealing a small head with black hair and tan skin. He kissed the tiny head, tears falling down his face. "I want to call her Jinora, after my mother."

Katara wiped a tear out of her face. "It's perfect."

Later that night, the broken family had a private funeral for the baby. Aang held their son Bumi. Bumi fussed and cried since he was bored. Aang held him close trying to convey unspoken love to his son.

Kaya held her mother's hand. Katara squeezed it gently. Her little girl had heard too much. "Mommy, are you ok? You look sad."

Katara picked up her daughter; she sometimes forgot how old she was. "Mommy's fine, she just got really sick." She picked up her three year old and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy's all better now." Katara tried not to cry. Her children were too young to understand what was going on.

Later that night, after Katara had put the children to sleep she walked into the room where she and Aang shared a bed. She found her husband sitting up reading a book. She found this odd. He never really read only stared blankly at pages to hide that he was troubled about something.

"Aang, you're not reading."

"Yes I am." Aang said distracted.

"Then what is the book about?" Katara crossed her arms as she asked this question knowing what was coming next.

Aang blushed and looked at the cover of the book, "_A History of the Air Nomads as Compiled by the Fire Nation._" Aang put the book down blushing. "Spirits help me I've lost my mind."

Katara giggled. Aang was never good at stressful situations. She walked over and sat by her husband.

Aang lifted his arm and put it around Katara's shoulder. He felt his heart sink. "Katara, why don't we drop the children off at Sokka and Suki's and get away for a while. We can go on vacation or something. Just the two of us."

Katara sighed. She knew that Aang wanted to make her feel better but, she really wanted to be alone. "Aang," she sighed, "I need some time to myself. I think that getting away from this whole thing would be good for me. I want to go and be with Zuko. I can have my time alone and you will have peace of mind knowing that I'm safe."

Aang frowned. Zuko was not the first person he thought of for Katara to be safe with. Yes, Zuko was his best friend but the Fire Nation had been having troubles of their own for the last six months and he did not want to put Katara in harm's way.

"Please let me do this. I know that you've wanted to see how the work is going with Air TempleIsland, and you have not gone due to my pregnancy. I think some time apart will be good for us, Sweetie."

"Let me sleep on it. I think that you might be right." he hugged his wife. He did not want to be without her. Not now. But on some level he thought that she might be right.


	2. To The Fire Nation

The next morning, Aang woke up with a plan already formed in his head like he had been thinking about it all night. He walked down the hall and found Katara making breakfast for the children. Bumi was launching his hot cereal at the wall while Kaya was spilling it with water bending. Aang and Katara both knew that Bumi wasn't a bender. At this time Kaya was already making little waves and small bending messes. Aang didn't care; he loved both of his children more than anything in the world.

Aang walked over to Katara. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, and whispered into her ear, "I think you're right. Time apart could be good for us. I'll go and start to pack after breakfast." Katara nodded and continued as if nothing was said.

Aang left the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall holding his head in his hands. He felt like this situation could not get any worse. After all the packing was done, Aang took the children over to his brother in law's house. Explaining to Sokka what was going on he put down the bags. Sokka nodded and picked up Kaya and Bumi running into the house. Aang could tell that he wanted to distract the children.

When Aang returned Katara had already loaded Appa. She pet the side of the large animal and said "Ready when you are."

Aang nodded and tried help Katara onto the saddle of Appa. Katara did not take Aang's hand and climbed up the side of the large animal on her own. Aang did not protest he could tell that she was in a bad mood and fighting with her right now would not put him in her good graces.

The time that they spent on the flight to the Fire Nation was spent in silence. They said pleasant words to each other but noting deep or life changing. It was a four day flight from the South Pole to the Fire Nation. On the fourth day they arrived at the Fire Nation palace. Aang did not have time to tell Zuko that he and Katara were coming for a visit. Aang could tell that Zuko was not happy to see them at that moment.

"Aang, what the-"

Before Zuko could finish is outburst, Aang raised his hand and cut him off. "Katara lost the baby. She needs some time to herself. She asked me to bring her here."

Zuko was taken shocked; Aang had said all of this information so calmly it was unnerving. Zuko looked and saw Katara climbing down from Appa caring her bags on her back. Zuko saw Katara's face, fierce determination and pain. He had seen that look before years ago when they went looking for her mother's killer.

Aang pulled Zuko aside; he did not want Katara to hear him say what came next, "I want you to keep her safe. I have some work in the city to complete and I would feel better if-"

"I make sure she doesn't try to kill something?" Zuko had a smile across his scarred face. "Don't worry, I have it handled. Mai is off to visit with her mother for the next eight months with Ursa, so I'm not worried." Aang still looked worried. Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'll take care of her don't worry."

Aang sighed. He knew that Katara would be safe, but he really wished that she would come to the city with him. He had suggested that to her on the ride up but she squashed it saying that she did not want to see anyone else. Zuko would let her sit and leave her alone.

Katara walked over to the men, she hated when Aang got all "I need to take care of something because I'm the man." She understood, but it still got under her skin when she saw him whispering to Zuko.

"What are you guys talking about?" She already knew the answer but she thought that she would pry anyways.

"Just telling Zuko that I'm not sure about how long I'm going to be gone and how much I love you." Aang smiled at Katara. She looked un-amused. Aang went to kiss Katara good bye and she turned her face and he got her cheek. "I love you, I'll write sweetie."

Aang got on Appa and flew away. Katara felt her heart sink. She knew that she had been cold but she needed a moment to recover. A week ago she was having a child. She was happy and everything was going her way. But now, everything's changing, she lost her child and nothing seemed to be going right for her at the moment. All she wanted was some happiness in her life.


	3. The Man With A Secret

Zuko did what Katara expected. He left her alone. Three weeks into her stay she left her room and joined Zuko for dinner. Zuko had sent a servant every day to bring Katara food. The first few days she did not eat but within a week, the food was getting eaten.

Katara sat down next to Zuko at the table. The food smelled good. Katara was not normally a fan of Fire Nation food but she was so hungry she could deal with the hot and spicy food. Looking at the table, Katara saw water tribe food. Five flavor soup, stewed seaprunes, blubbered seal jerky, and noodles.

"I thought that you enjoy this more than what I normally have," Zuko smiled. He knew about Katara's distaste for Fire Nation food. He wasn't all that crazy for Water Tribe noodles, but he thought that with the circumstances being what they are; he would try to make things better for her.

"Thank you, you wow!" Katara sat down and started on the seaprunes. She ate with such gusto Zuko stared at her. Katara didn't care. She hadn't eaten in weeks and seaprunes were her favorite. "How-Where did you get all the ingredients?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "I'm the Fire Lord. I can get anything."

Katara smiled. She sometimes forgot that Zuko was Fire Lord. He was always Zuko to her. He had grown up so much. He was no longer an awkward teenager running a nation, but a strong confident young man who knew what he wanted. She admired that in Zuko.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek. Zuko was taken aback by the kiss but was secretly grateful for it. He held her in close. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful. He turned her face to his, and said "I love you Katara." He kissed her passionately. Very aroused, Katara screamed "Zuko please, just take me!"

Zuko flipped all the food to the floor making a loud crash as everything hit the floor. He propped Katara onto the table her legs fell open and Zuko kissed her roughly and picked up her dress and felt her warmth on his fingers. They wanted each other, they both knew it.

He started to kiss down her neck. He didn't know what made him do it. He ignored the guilt in his stomach.

"Oh, Zuko! Please! Please take me!" Katara let out a moan of ecstasy. It had been sometime since she had been taken by a man, let alone her husband.

Zuko felt Katara untie his top kissing him. Before they knew what was happening, they were both naked. Katara got on her knees and started to suck on his hard cock. He put one hand on her head and gripped her hair as she bobbed up and down his penis. He could feel his knees go weak. Before he finished he pulled her up and started kissing her again. He didn't want it to be over. He picked her up and pinned her to the table. Her legs rapped around his waist. He thrust in her and heard her gasp in his ear. Even after having two children she felt incredible. They kissed as the feeling of ecstasy passed between them. She didn't want to think about the fact that Zuko was bigger than Aang. She thought that bigger was not always better.

Katara felt her body tremble as her orgasm got closer. The table began to break and snap. Katara was afraid to fall, but Zuko's strong arms held her tight. She arched her body up and back as Zuko began to thrust deeper and harder.

Zuko flipped her over and pulled her hair as he rammed her from behind. Katara could feel her toes curl as she was about to cum. "I-I'm cumming!"

"Me too! I'm- about- to cum!" Zuko thrust harder as he came inside of her. They both panted. Katara was grateful for the table being cold.

Katara turned around and kissed Zuko. "Thank you. You were just what I needed."

Zuko felt his heart sink. Katara was his best friend's wife. He had just fucked her on his table. He felt a weight of guilt fall to his stomach.

Katara smiled sadly. She was grateful however, she knew what Zuko was thinking. This could never happen again.


	4. The Blind Airbender

It took Aang the rest of the day to arrive in Republic City. He'd already sent a message to Toph that he was coming to see how things were going in the city. He arrived late at night, well past midnight. He was beyond tired. Toph was on the roof of the building waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Twinkle Toes," Toph smiled she felt that Aang was not in a fighting mood. "Where's Sugar Queen?"

"She's staying with Zuko. I didn't want put this in the letter because I know that your assistant was going to read it to you but," he took in a deep breath, "the reason why I'm here is partly because of the city but also-"

"Spit it out already!" Toph was tired of hearing his babbling.

"Katara lost the baby!" Aang fought back tears as he blurted it out. He looked down at the top of the roof. He had not to intend to say it so bluntly, but Toph does not like to beat around the bush.

Toph felt that Aang was shaken and upset about the whole thing. Who could blame him? He had just had a parent's worst nightmare happen to him. Toph was yet to be married but she loved Aang and she hated to hear his pain. She walked over to him and hugged him. She normally would not have but he needed a friend.

Aang did not remember the next morning what happened after the hug. He woke up in a warm bed light shining though the window. Sounds of the city came though the open window. He rubbed his eyes and got on his pants, making his way to the kitchen. He found Toph sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Nice to see you this morning, Twinkle Toes," she bit into her apple and continued, "Sleep well?"

Aang stretched and yawned, "I slept like a rock. Toph do you really have to call me that? I'm twenty-two years old! I thought that after ten years you would be done calling me that."

"Nope, you will forever be Twinkle Toes, even when we are forty and old and wrinkled." Toph smiled still eating her apple.

Aang rolled his eyes. He did not know what to do with her. The day went by well. Aang checked on the progress of the temple, checked in with the council, and had some noodles at a great restaurant. He came back to Toph's flat, finding her topless in her room.

His jaw dropped. She was getting out of her uniform and seemed to be unaware of him in the door way. He cleared his throat.

Toph teemed around. "Aa- What? GET OUT!" She metal bent the door in his face.

Aang rubbed his eyes. As he walked away he realized that he'd just gotten hard. He thought that it was just because of the nudity but as he walked away he could not help but think of Toph. She hadn't bombarded him with questions or made fun of him other than call him Twinkle Toes.

Aang sat down on the floor to meditate to no avail. He could not get Toph out of his head. He thought about how she could always make him smile. How her laugh was contagious. How every time he was sad she was there to make him feel like the world was light and happy. He smiled at himself. He could not help what he was feeling

He felt his heart fall. He had not felt like this for anyone except Katara. He felt his heart fall. He could not, he _would not_ give into his temptations. He was married to Katara. He loved her. Aang repeated that fact over and over in his head. "I love Katara, I love Katara, I love Katara."

The next few days Aang tried to avoid Toph as much as he could. He knew that he couldn't do it forever, but until the awkwardness of the situation could die down, he wasn't going to as much as look at her. After almost a week of this, Toph could not stand it any longer. She walked into his room one night and found him in bed reading over some papers that the council sent him.

"Aang, can we talk? You have been acting strange for a week."

"What's there to talk about? I haven't been acting odd." Toph smiled at Aang, she knew he was lying.

"Aang, you're a horrible liar. You always have been. Now," Toph got too close to Aang. Too close to his face. "Tell me, why are you avoiding me?"

Aang gulped. He did not like Toph being so close. Her beautiful face was within inches of his. He looked into her face. "You… I can't get you out of my mind."

Toph smirked. She knew that was going to be his answer. "You should have known better. I… I've been thinking about you for a while now. I love you, not just as a brother." She kissed him. Aang pulled away not knowing what had happened. Before he knew it, he started to kiss Toph all over. He pulled himself away surprised about what he had done.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?"

"Nothing now." Aang said with a smile on his face.

Aang pulled Toph in close. Before he knew what he was doing he pushed all the papers onto the floor and flipped Toph onto her back. He let his wants overcome his better thoughts. He let his hand creep up to Toph's breast. He squeezed it as he felt Toph's hand go down to his groin and he groaned with pleasure.

Aang kissed down Toph's body. Her skin was soft and pail. Her body was toned and athletic. He could feel her strength as he kissed down her body to her inner thigh. He put two fingers inside of her and licked her clit flicking his tongue. Toph let out a shriek. Katara told her that Aang's tongue was amazing but now she knew it to be true. Within seconds, her body shivered as her back arched and she gripped the covers moaning and groaning. She could feel her hair falling out if the bun as her head fell deeper in the bed.

"My turn, Twinkle Toes." She pushed him back onto the bed and pulled down his pants. She felt for his penis and found it quickly. It was pulsating in her hand. She opened her mouth and wrapped it around his cock. He ran his fingers though her hair. He wanted more than just her mouth around his dick; he wanted to be inside of her. He thought about the last time he was with Katara before she had Kaya. She had been tight and toned. He wanted to feel that again.

"Stop, stop!" Aang brought Toph's head up. She looked at him confused.

"What? Am I no good?"

Aang didn't answer. He kicked off his pants and pulled off Toph's shirt somehow at the same time. Aang pinned Toph down onto the bed and thrusted in. She was tight. He didn't know how long he would be able to last.

Aang kissed Toph as he felt himself go deeper and deeper inside of her. She let out moans of pleasure and pain. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. She dug her nails into his back. He felt the pain surge through his body but didn't care he was completely focused on Toph.

"Pl-please!" Toph started to shudder under him. He felt himself start to cum and pulled out of her. He didn't want any accidents. Instead he came all over her body.

He rolled over and panted. This was what he needed he just wished that he was with Katara.

"We can never do this again" Zuko and Aang both said this. Their guilt weighed heavy on their minds

"Fine with me," Toph and Katara both said this, "But you were pretty good."

Zuko and Aang blushed. It was always an ego boost for them to hear that.


	5. Out Comes The Secret

The next morning, Zuko called on Katara. "I have to go into the city. I think it would be a good time for you to get back with Aang. You can hitch a ride on the navy vessel." Katara nodded and left the room to pack her bags.

It was a two day ride to RepublicCity from the Fire Nation. The seas were quiet and the winds were with them. It felt like no time had passed on the voyage.

When they got to the docks, Aang and Toph were standing there waiting for them both. Katara ran to her husband. She had missed him so. They had not seen each other for eight weeks, Katara felt like it had been an eternity.

The four went back to Toph's flat in the city. Aang held Katara close and saw a guilty glance between Zuko and Katara. He had just had the same glance between him and Toph. He knew what was going on.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" He got up and walked outside to the veranda. Katara walked out and saw Aang standing looking out into the city. "What happened between you and Zuko?"

"Wha-"

"I saw the look between you two! I'm not an idiot! What happened?"

"We," Katara felt a lump in her throat. "We had sex. It was a one time-"

"You what?!" Aang felt his blood pressure rise. He was already angry at himself for sleeping with Toph but Katara was his, _his_ wife!

"Aang, I can explain!" Katara put out her hand to touch Aang's face. Aang pulled his body way from her.

"I need to think." Aang grabbed his glider from the corner and took off. He came back about an hour later to find Katara still on the balcony; she was rubbing the stone of her mother's necklace. "I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did. You weren't the only one to have an indiscretion while we were apart. I should have told you. Toph and I-"

It was Katara's turn to get angry. Her face was full of rage and shock. "You should have told me!" Aang opened his mouth, Katara cut him off. "No! You got mad at me for a mistake I can get mad at you for the same one!"

"Guys" Zuko and Toph opened the glass doors. Zuko spoke, "We all made a horrible mistake. Let's not beat each other up. Toph and I have been talking and it seems like it is a bit of tit for tat. We think that you two should go home, work on your marriage. I know that I will have to explain myself to Mai when she comes home, but I love her and want to be with her. You have to ask each other: Do you want to be together?" Aang and Katara nodded at Zuko. "Then go home to your children and fix your marriage. You should have never separated after you lost Jinora. And you should now fix it."

Aang looked at Katara. "We should leave tomorrow. Zuko's right, I love you and missed you too much."

"Me too," She smiled at Aang "I love you, too." Aang held his wife. It was going to take some doing but they would get past this whole nasty ordeal. Hugging Katara close he knew that he loved her more now than he ever had before.

They couple went home and grabbed their kids from Sokka and Suki. Kaya and Bumi were excited to see their parents. The couple sat in their room that night and thought about what had happened while they were apart.

"Aang I'm sorry for what I did. You know how I felt about Zuko before. I guess I still had some feeling left over from our days of fighting Fire Lord Ozai. You know I'll always love you. I'm sorry." Tears began to fall down her face.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you too. It's okay. I made the same mistake. I mean Toph looked amazing in her uniform and I accidentally walked in while she was changing. I found her naked in her room. It made me horny and I- I don't know what I was doing. I tried to play it off like it never happened, but I couldn't! I beat myself up over it because I know that I love you and only you." Aang said making himself upset.

Aang leaned in to give Katara a hug. She turned her head and kissed him. Aang held her tight, not letting her fall. Katara pushed Aang and pinned him on the wall. Aang began to kiss her neck.

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry!"

"Katara, it's done and over with. I love you." He smiled and kissed her passionately. Katara pushed him onto the bed pulling off his pants and taking off her gown. Aang became hard as Katara sat on top of him, riding his hard cock, she began to moan and scream.

"Oh! Aang! Please give it all to me now!" She screamed.

Aang rolled her over and propped her legs up. He thrust so deep inside of her she screamed and scratched his back from top to bottom. He went faster and harder as Katara began to climax. She screamed and groaned, gripping the sheets and ripping them with her nails.

"Oh my God! I'm about to cum!" Aang yelled.

"So. Am. I!" Katara shrieked as she came. Right after she came, Aang came inside of her.

That night, Aang and Katara both agreed that, the night the slept with others never happened. As Katara lay in Aang's arms that night, she held onto him tightly, and never let him go.


End file.
